1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to managing data in a data queue, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing data in a data queue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When data stored in a data queue is accessed by multiple devices, it may be desirable that the data is output to the multiple devices in a synchronized manner. For example, it may be desirable for multiple computing devices such as, for example, smart phones and computer tablets, to access audio data stored in a data queue in a synchronized manner, allowing for synchronized playback of the audio data among the multiple devices. Each device's media subsystem can be considered to be a queue with variable latency in starting play. By considering this subsystem as a queue with certain characteristics, it is possible to control what is emitted with great precision.